Tattoo of My Life
by dqwhit19
Summary: Edward gets a tattoo that symbolizes his feelings for Bella. How will she respond, after their long history together? AH for the Tattward and Inkella contest.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Tattoo of My Life**

**Your pen name: dqwhit19**

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Alas, alas.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:****  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

I flinched and tried not to squirm as the tattoo artist put the finishing touches on the ink on my pec. I could already tell this would be my best tattoo yet, fitting of the place of honor I'd saved for it, and was immensely relieved the guy did justice to my drawing. Hell, I'd worked on it for years- since the day I first saw her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_9__th__ grade_

I was sitting in Biology, waiting for class to start and doodling on my notebook, when I heard a slight commotion among the students. I figured the teacher must have come in, so I sat up in my chair and looked toward the door.

My breath caught in my throat. An angel- no, a _goddess_- had just entered the room. She was dressed simply, in jeans and a small t-shirt, but she was sexier than Megan Fox on her best day. Her hair fell in mahogany waves around her shoulders, her eyes were dark brown pools of rich chocolate, and she was biting her rosy lip in nervousness.

I grew instantly hard. It was almost painful.

She looked around for an empty seat, and I realized the one right next to mine was the only one left. I brought my book down to cover my lap, scooted as far to the side as possible, and tried not to gawk at her as she stumbled her way down the aisle to my table. God, even her clumsiness turned me on.

She slid into the seat and looked at me shyly, from underneath her thick lashes. I barely managed a tight smile, and hers immediately faded. She turned away and shook her hair so it formed a curtain between us, and I was awash in her scent. It was the best strawberries and sweetest lavender and girl and I wanted to bottle it up and smell it every night before I went to sleep.

I watched her all throughout class, not even bothering to listen to the lecture, and memorized every movement of her small hands as she took notes and every breath she released. She probably thought I was a world-class creeper, but I couldn't help myself.

I'd just come face to face with God… or, at least, his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you go, man," the tattoo artist said, wiping off the last of the pooled ink and blood. He smiled as he looked at it. "It looks awesome."

I nodded, entranced by the art on my chest. It was just as I'd imagined- no, better.

"Can I take a picture of it? I'd love to put it in my notebook."

"Sure," I said, a little embarrassed but pleased. He took out a Polaroid camera and took a picture of my tattoo while I tried to flex and look as manly as possible.

"Thanks, man," the guy said. "I bet you can't wait to show her."

My face flushed as I realized he knew exactly what my tattoo symbolized. I hadn't said a word about it, but I guess my emotions had been written all over my face. "Yeah."

He smiled at me and waved me out of his shop after putting the ointment on and covering it with gauze. I took a deep breath and walked down the sidewalk to the bar where I was meeting with Jasper and Emmett.

I walked inside and moseyed to the back, nodding at several friends and acquaintances, before I spotted Jasper and Em sitting in a corner booth.

"You just finished?" Jasper asked, nodding to where he knew my tattoo was.

I nodded and slid in beside Emmett.

"I guess I should be careful where I punch you for the next couple of days," Emmett said, laughing.

"Or you could not punch me," I retorted, ordering a beer from the waitress and ignoring her blatant leer. My interest in any other woman had faded long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Summer after 10__th__ grade_

"Edward!" she yelled, swimming away from me as fast as she could. "I don't want to get my hair wet!"

I grinned and kept stalking her, humming the "Jaws" theme as I went.

"Edward!" she squealed. I could hear the nervous excitement in her voice, and thanked God I was underwater and she couldn't see the giant erection that was straining the fabric of my swim shorts as she said my name.

As I reached the crescendo of the song, I reached out and grabbed her slim ankle. "Ahh!" she screamed, flailing wildly. Her arms almost clocked me a couple of times, until I finally wrenched her ankle toward me, pulling her with it. Her scream became garbled as she went under, and I immediately released her, afraid she hadn't had a chance to take a breath.

"Bella?" I asked, worried when she didn't surface right away. I looked around wildly but couldn't see through the murky river water.

"Bella!" I yelled, my heart about to burst through my chest in panic.

All of a sudden I felt tiny arms wrap around my neck and legs circle my waist like a vise. "I've got you now!" she yelled, and tried her hardest to yank me under. I laughed in relief and let her drag me back, gladly going under to calm myself down.

When we surfaced, she was facing me, her legs still wrapped tightly around my waist. I saw her gaze go to my lips, and I shifted, bringing my erection squarely in line with the heat between her legs. My face went red as her eyes widened and she immediately let go of me.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, mortified beyond belief, as she backed away.

"It's my fault," she replied quietly, her face now as red as mine.

I shook my head. "No, it's mine. We were just playing. I just… can't help it." _At least, not when you're around_, I thought.

She gave me a small smile. "I know how boys' bodies work, Edward," she said, and turned to swim away to shore.

I was left in the middle of the river, burning in embarrassment and jealousy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, when are you going to show her?" Emmett asked, taking a long pull of his beer.

"I don't know. I'm trying to come up with the best time," I said. "I want it to be perfect."

Jasper snorted. "You're such a girl. Any time you show her will be perfect. It's the ultimate expression of your feelings, and she'll appreciate that."

I certainly hoped so. She knew I was getting a new tattoo tonight, and though she'd badgered me like crazy over the past couple of days, I hadn't said a word about what the tattoo would be. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Man, Rosie would flip her shit if I did something like that for her," Emmett said thoughtfully. Then he grimaced. "But now I can't, because you did it first."

"Yeah, way to show us up, Edward," Jasper complained. I grinned. They had no clue how hard it was for me to come up with ways to impress her. Nothing was good enough for my angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_High school graduation_

I tapped my foot nervously. In a few minutes, our graduation would be over, and I'd have to give Bella my present. I'd thought about it for weeks, mulling over a million possibilities, even asking my sister Alice for help. Finally, I felt like I'd come up with the perfect idea… but that didn't make it any easier to give it to her. She'd know my feelings for her the second she opened up the cover and read my inscription, another thing I'd worried over forever.

Finally, we threw our hats in the air and everyone yelled in jubilation. I was having a hard time being happy, considering she was going to school in California while I was going all the way across country to Dartmouth, my father's alma mater. I knew we'd have all summer together, but every second that passed was a second that brought August, and our separation, closer. The despair was practically drowning me already.

"Edward!" I heard her squeal, and as I turned around, she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "We did it! We finally graduated! And your speech was lovely," she said, pulling back enough to see my face.

I managed a smile for her. "Thank you. I got some pretty awesome help on it," I teased her, and relished the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Come on, I want to give you your present," she said, releasing me and tugging my hand. I sighed at the loss of contact with her luscious body, but followed behind her. I'd follow her anywhere.

"I have something for you, too," I said. "It's in my car."

"Well, mine first!" she replied, and I could hear the excitement in her voice. It never failed to get a rise out of me.

As we reached her old truck, someone walked up to us. "Bella! I wanted to give you this before we left. Dad has to get home." I turned and saw Jacob Black holding a present out to her, and I nearly growled. That guy had been a thorn in my side ever since Bella's dad became so close to his. She spent way too much time at his house, in my opinion.

I tried not to think about what they might do there.

"Aw, Jacob, you shouldn't have!" Bella said, taking the gift and ripping the paper open eagerly. "Oh, my gosh!" she said breathlessly once she saw it.

My heart dropped. It was a leather composition book, very similar to the one waiting in my front seat at this very moment.

"I know how much you like writing, so I thought you should have something to write in," Jacob said, shuffling his feet nervously. Fucker.

"I love it!" Bella squealed, and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek, and his face turned bright red as he smiled broadly.

Mine turned a dark shade of green, while my heart broke into tiny pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days after I'd gotten my tattoo, and Bella was nearly bursting with curiosity. I'd had a hard time concealing it from her, because I wanted her to see it just as badly as she did, but I knew the moment had to be right. It would be a huge step in our relationship, one I knew I'd been waiting for since 9th grade, but one I wasn't sure she was ready for.

"Edward! We have to go! We're supposed to meet them at the restaurant in thirty minutes!" I heard her yell up the stairs. I quickly threw on a nice button-up shirt and began rolling up the sleeves to be more comfortable.

"Damn," I heard her say from the doorway. "I was hoping you hadn't put on a shirt yet."

I smiled at her. "All in good time."

She pouted her juicy lips and crossed her arms. "I'm tired of waiting! Jasper and Emmett know what you got, and I want to, too!" she said petulantly.

I crossed the room and gently kissed her forehead. "I only showed them because I had to get their opinion before I had it inked onto my body for all eternity," I explained. "You know you would have been first otherwise."

"What if I don't like it?" she asked, a devious glint in her eye.

I froze. I had exactly the same fear. But I quickly shook it off and said nonchalantly, "You know you will."

"But I don't even know what it is!" she yelled.

"You've liked all my other ones."

She narrowed her eyes. "So help me God, Edward, if I don't see that tattoo before the end of the night."

If only she knew that was my plan, as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Christmas, freshman year_

I was pacing in my room in anticipation. Bella was coming over tonight, to exchange presents with my family that had practically become her own, and I hadn't seen her in four long months. My heart was nearly bursting out of my chest.

I heard the front door open, and Alice scream in excitement. She was here.

I took several long, deep breaths and slowly made my downstairs. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her.

If it was possible, she'd become even more beautiful. Her lovely face was glowing in happiness, her smile wide. But that wasn't what had caught my attention. Her body had filled out in all the right places, making her a woman. Her breasts were high and full, begging for my kisses, and her hips were nicely rounded out from her still-small waist. I'd always wanted her, but now the desire threatened to choke me.

And I wanted to choke any guy who'd seen her like this at Stanford.

"Edward!" she said, noticing my frozen form on the stairs. She gave me a big smile. "How are you?"

"Good," I managed to squeak out. I stumbled down the rest of the steps, heading for her, when I stopped awkwardly. I didn't know if I was still allowed to hug her, if perhaps some lucky guy at Stanford had claimed her.

"Come here!" she said, opening her arms wide. I sighed in relief and swept her into my arms, breathing her smell in.

"I missed you," she whispered in my ear, and my heart swelled.

"God, I missed you, too," I murmured, squeezing her tighter. My eyes widened when I realized what I'd said- she had to have heard the desperate wanting in my voice.

"Edward! Quit hogging Bella!" Emmett yelled. I wanted to kill him at that moment, as Bella eased herself from my embrace. She gave me a long, curious look, and I looked away, afraid of what she might find in my eyes.

We weren't alone again until much later, when she found me on the deck outside my room. I'd retreated there when I knew, if I stayed downstairs much longer, my love for her would fall from my lips.

"What are you doing out here? It's awfully cold," she said, taking a seat next to me.

"I needed some fresh air," I said truthfully.

We were quiet for a few moments, watching the cold Forks night, before I heard her say softly, "Edward, I need to ask you something."

My chest seized up. I knew what she wanted to talk about- my obvious slip-up when I'd hugged her earlier. But I wasn't ready for this conversation! I was going to wait until after college, when we were hopefully in the same town, and I was going to get down on my knees and beg her to go out with me. It wasn't time yet!

"How do you feel about me?"

I went into a coughing fit. Even though I knew that's what she would say, I wasn't prepared to hear it. My mind reeled, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't sound completely cheesy or desperate, when I heard her stand.

"That's what I thought. You don't have to tell me, I just wanted to be certain."

_What?_

I stood and grasped her hand before she could leave the deck. "Bella, what are you talking about?"

She wouldn't look at me. "It's ok. Don't feel obligated to let me down easy. I just wanted to be sure, so I could… move on."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Let you down easy?" I gasped. "Are you under the impression I don't like you?"

She tried to wrench her hand away, but I wouldn't let her go. "I really don't want to hear you say it. I thought I did, but I don't think… I'm… strong enough," she sobbed.

I pulled her into my arms while she struggled against me. "Bella, Bella, you've got this all wrong," I said softly. "Don't you know that I'm crazy about you?"

She leaned back to look at me. "What?"

Her eyes were shiny with tears, her face splotchy, and she'd never been more stunning. "I'm in love with you, Bella. I have been for years."

She surprised me by leaning up and kissing me soundly. Her tongue coaxed my lips open immediately, and I got my first taste of Bella Swan.

It was everything I'd hoped for, and so much more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked into the restaurant where we were meeting our friends and found them in the back.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed as we sat down. "We've been waiting forever."

Bella checked her watch. "Please. We're only five minutes late."

Emmett waggled his eyebrows at us. "Relieving some stress, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "It would take a lot longer than five minutes," Bella said, winking at him. My jaw fell open, and Emmett nearly gagged on his soda.

"I don't want to hear about that," Alice said, waving her hand imperiously. "On to more interesting subjects. Have you seen Edward's tattoo yet?"

Bella glared at me before turning to answer Alice. "No."

"Really? Jasper said it's amazing," she prattled on. I groaned at my sister's obtuseness.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to take his word for it, because Edward's guarding that thing like my dad guarded my virginity."

"Then you must be seeing it soon, because your dad didn't do such a hot job," Rosalie said, smirking. This time it was me who choked on his soda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Summer after freshman year_

"Edward, I'm ready," Bella moaned from underneath me.

I groaned and rested my forehead on hers. "This isn't a decision to make in the heat of the moment, love." Even if I wanted it so badly my teeth hurt.

She put her hands on either side of my face and lifted me up so I could look her in the eye. "I decided this a long time ago. I love you, you love me, and I want to express it." She shifted under me, pressing her hips up against mine, and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"It will hurt your first time," I warned, trying to hold onto my steadily disappearing resolve.

"I don't care. I know you'll be as gentle as you can."

"Bella," I sighed. Even I could hear my walls crumbling.

"Please, Edward," she said, before pressing her lips to mine. "I want you."

The last of my defenses fell and I growled before crushing her to me. I ravished her mouth, driving my tongue in deep, and relished the moans erupting from her throat. My hands were everywhere, removing all her clothing, while her tiny hands grasped desperately at mine.

Finally, we were completely naked. I slid down her body, showering her with kisses, until I reached my destination. "Edward," she moaned, as I licked slowly up her slit. "More."

God, her husky voice was going to turn my already hard dick into granite. I shoved my tongue into her entrance, nipping and sucking at her folds, while two of my fingers rubbed her clit. If we were really going to do this, I would make sure she felt at least a little pleasure first.

"Edward!" she yelled, and I knew she was close. I switched positions, laving her little bundle of nerves with my tongue while my fingers furiously fucked her, and I felt her inner walls clamp down. "Oh, my God!"

I brought her through her orgasm, loving the sounds I elicited from her and the gentle flush on her body. When she was done, she opened her eyes and I nearly gasped at the liquid desire I saw in them.

"Please, please, make love to me," she begged, reaching for me.

I settled myself between her legs after rolling on a condom. I'd waited for this moment forever, and I was afraid I would hurt her and be unable to hold back once I felt her heat surrounding me. First times were always quick, awkward, and painful- at least for the girl- or so I've heard.

I teased her entrance with my dick, and she made a keening sound in her throat. "More." I always granted her every wish, so I slowly inched myself inside her. I groaned loudly at the feeling of her warm walls, and was instantly worried I would cum too quickly.

When I felt a barrier, I paused. She looked up at me, so beautiful and trusting, and I knew it would kill me to push forward but it would also kill me to pull out. "I love you, Bella," I said, and pushed through her hymen, filling her completely.

Her eyes squinched shut, and I stopped. I was shaking with the effort of holding back- she felt so good- but the last thing I wanted was to cause my angel pain.

"You can move now," she said quietly, opening her eyes again. I saw the pain in her eyes, and my heart clenched, but I also saw oceans of love. For me.

"I love you so much," I said again, and began to thrust into her. She relaxed beneath me as the pain faded, and I knew she'd started to feel the pleasure when she began moaning again.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out," I confessed, trying to move as slowly and surely as possible in order to last.

"Faster, Edward," she asked. I gave in and began thrusting furiously, slamming into her small body, and it felt so good I thought I might die. She was practically screaming now, and I was glad we were home alone. Nobody should hear her like this except me.

"Oh, God, Edward!" she yelled, and her walls grasping my dick caused me to go over the edge as well. I thrust into her one last time and saw stars behind my eyes.

This woman completely owned me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice was giving me a significant look, and I shook my head subtly. If she didn't stop, Bella would know something was up and question me about it.

"Well, I think I'm done," she said, stretching and yawning dramatically.

Jasper looked at her. "It's only nine."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've had a long day! I'm sure everyone just wants to go home and relax."

"I am a little tired," Bella said, and Alice smiled at me triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at her, but rejoiced inside. I was going to take Bella home and show her just how I felt about her.

We said our goodbyes and drove to our apartment hand in hand. Once we got inside, Bella turned to me.

"I know I've begged and pleaded and been generally annoying about your tattoo," she began. "I'll stop now. You can show me when you're ready."

I moved toward her and took her in my arms. "Bella, baby, I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you, too."

"And that's why I'm going to show you my tattoo," I said, releasing her and stepping back.

Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands. "Yay! I knew guilt tripping you would work!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I was planning on showing you tonight anyway."

"Sure you were."

I unbuttoned my shirt and slid my left arm out, giving her a little striptease. "Edward!" she said, stomping her foot. "Hurry up! I'm dying over here!"

I laughed again and slid my shirt all the way off. I faced her fully and held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

She gasped, then stepped toward me. "Can I touch it?" she asked quietly. I nodded, still anxious for her to say something, anything, but all she did was stare.

She slowly reached out and lightly traced the tattoo over my heart, outlining the design I'd dreamt about and slaved over for years and that I'd had inked in a place that demonstrated how she owned me. Her eyes watered, and I began to be very worried.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me. "Is this a swan… with the Cullen crest on a cord around its neck?"

I swallowed, still unsure what she thought about it. "Yes."

"Is the swan supposed to represent… me?"

"Yes."

"Why do I have a Cullen crest around my neck?"

I took a deep breath. This was the moment I'd been preparing for, ever since I saw her walk into that Biology classroom.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box before getting down on one knee. She gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you forever, and I will continue to love you until the end of time. Please say you'll marry me?"

She began crying, and I began to regret getting the tattoo so soon. She probably wasn't ready yet. I could always change the swan's necklace, but I would never take the swan off, even if- God forbid- she dumped me. She was imprinted on my soul for eternity- what was one little tattoo?

"Bella, please say something," I begged.

She threw herself onto me, and I fell backward. She began peppering my face and neck with kisses, and I felt a little better. But she still hadn't answered my question.

"Bella?"

She pushed herself up on my chest and looked me square in the eye. "Of course I'll marry you, Edward! How could you be so unsure?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "I thought maybe the tattoo was too much. Like you'd think I was claiming you, or something."

She smiled at me, and my heart soared. "You claimed me a long time ago." Then she leaned down to kiss me, and I'd never been happier in my life.

That is, until she stood up, took my hand, and led me to our bedroom… and I made love to my fiancée, the love of my life, until the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
